


Cherry

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A moodboard for MistressOfMalplaquet's amazing fic, Shirley Temple! M for non-explicit nudity and sexytimes.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shirley Temple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769135) by [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet). 




End file.
